Inigo Windflower
Inigo is the protagonist of Iceaura39's 'The Spectrum Game'. This page contains future plans for the book. Read on at your own risk. Possible Opponents Silver the Hedgehog Riku Azrael Hardrada Sasuke Uchiha Akira Kurusu Backstory *Currently unknown. Profile *Name: Inigo Windflower *Age: 15 *Gender: Male *Race: Human --> Chroma *Height: 1.71 m *Weight: 46.3 kg *Deadly Sin: Sloth *Heavenly Virtue: Charity *Soul Colour: Purple *Temperament: Melancholic Gear *Creeper Umbra: A set of dual blades. Can be thrown, and they will return to the wielder like boomerangs. *Throwing Knives: Keeps a possibly infinite supply of them. Uses them as his primary weapon. Personality Inigo is a very stoic and unemotional boy. He is very focused on his mission to find his memory, and as such does not like to associate with people unless they are going to help him on his goal. Despite the pain he feels whenever he regains a memory, he soldiers on to the very end, not letting any pain get to him. This indicates a strong will. He, however, has quite the temper. He gets angry quite easily, even if it takes him a long time to express genuine rage. If he's mad at you, he won't act aggressive unless he's really pissed off. He lacks social skills, which makes him come across as a blunt douchebag at times. Despite this, he has an almost instinctive desire to help those who need it. Due to having never been taught, he does not understand the concept of love. He also has a phobia of horses. Abilities and Magic *The Libra Force: An endless pool of Purple Magic only harness-able by the members of the Windflower family. Inigo's gives him psychokinesis. *Healing Magic: His primary type of magic (not an element). *Star Magic: His primary elemental magic. Can channel astral energy into waves and projectile attacks. *Wind Magic: His secondary elemental magic. Can use the wind to his aid in battle. *Attenha: His Rune. Summons a sword that fires purple blades of wind when swung to bombard the opponent. *Superhuman reaction times. *Incredible durability. Spells *Heal: Heals himself or allies. Harms undead foes. *Dispel: Recovers an ally from a status condition. *Ventus Aid: Boosts his speed. *Mini Star: Shoots a small blast of Star magic at a foe. *Windslasher: Enchants his blades with Wind magic and slashes the opponent. *Psychoflight: Takes flight using his psychic powers, making his knives orbit him. *Mow Down: Blades glow white and he slashes the opponent a few times. *Shock Siphon: Shoots a wave of Star magic at the opponent, healing him while damaging them. *Fantasy Cutter: Blades glow blue as he slashes an enemy multiple times. Stats *Strength: 4/10 *Defense: 9/10 *Intelligence: 5/10 *Resistance: 10/10 *Speed: 8/10 *Luck: 2/10 *Hitdown: 3/10 Strengths *Good at analysing an opponent and studying their movements *High speed *Incredibly durable *Potent healing spells *Comfortable fighting at both close and long ranges *Not easily distracted Weaknesses * Low attack power. * Bad at hitting an opponent's weak-point. * Asocial and blunt * Somewhat of a hot-head Category:What-If? Combatants